These Words
by WolvenNight
Summary: This I think deserves to be more than just a flashback in the main story so therefore shall be a one shot, I know I've been hinting at it but you guys deserve to see it. This is the how, the when, this is the requested tale of when Sky and Johanna finally said I love you.


AN: This I think deserves to be more than just a flashback in the main story so therefore shall be a one shot, I know I've been hinting at it but you guys deserve to see it. This is the how, the when, this is the requested tale of when Sky and Johanna finally said I love you.

It had been three years since Johanna Mason had won her games, her third year of being a mentor and now her third year of getting to see the woman that plagued her mind, Schuyler Night. All the same for Sky this would be four years since her games, four years since she too lost so much and now her third year of getting to be near the woman who fascinated her to no end, Johanna Mason. As usual they met in the bar, Haymitch of course drinking himself into a stupor.

Sky's brilliant blue eyes danced in amusement, even if she could only see through one, somehow she was always able to convey what she was feeling through those eyes of hers. Johanna smirked and the pair engaged in their usual dance of snark and banter as only kind of friends though they both knew there was so much more between them. But that thought began to worry Johanna, since when did this become so routine? How was being around Sky this easy for her?

Johanna was content, happy even and that is was terrified her. Ever since Snow killed those she held dear she's feared any sort of happiness that came her way. And now she knew she was falling for Sky if not already completely fallen already. Fear was eating away at her telling her it wouldn't last and that Snow would find out.

The Games began, and within the first day Sky had lost one tribute, surprisingly to Johanna both of hers were still alive. This meant actually having to talk to sponsors, which irked her to no end yet at the same time she was glad the kids from her district were at least surviving. She looked to her right to see Sky shaking her head before making for the exit, the raven haired victor of District 5 was clearly bothered.

Johanna's P.O.V

I watched Sky leave and I knew seeing the kid from her district get attacked that brutally bothered her. At this point we usually are numb to it but that boy was young like just of reaping age young. These games are fucking bull shit but no one is stupid enough to go up against Snow. I naturally followed her out after I was sure no one would notice.

"What's up with you Night?" I gather my snarkiest tone, which I can see pissed her off for a moment before she caught on there was someone there besides the two of us. "Fuck off Mason…. That boy….he shouldn't have had to be here….I kinda know his family…or did…." She trailed off and sighed. Knowing what I did about Sky and her ties to District 5, saying she somewhat knew that kid's family was something painful for her. Three years and I know so much, yet at the same time not a fucking thing about her.

Three fucking years… we know each other so well…and for the first time in a long time I can feel again…she makes me want to feel again, something other than anger and hate and sadness. But I can't, we shouldn't…. This won't last. Snow will find out and fuck it all up…..Damn it I just want to hold her but if I do…. Why the fuck is this so complicated?!

I blink and realize that Sky is now in front of me, mere inches away, smirking. "If I bore you Mason, just say so." I shake away my thoughts and I tell her she could never bore me. Fuck that was not supposed to be said out loud but now that it has… Next thing I know is that it's morning and we're both naked in my bed. I avoid her all the rest of the day, it's the hardest thing I've had to do since I won the games but somehow I managed. But being away from Sky made my heart hurt, I felt like there was a vice grip on my heart and when I'd glance across the room she'd be right there…my heart would squeeze more, painfully so.

I continue to ignore her but the more I do, the more my thoughts are filled by her. I can't even close my eyes without picturing her damn smile or those piercing blue eyes. Fuuuuuck, fine, I don't need her! I noticed she stopped paying attention to me as well, I can usually feel her gaze on me but after two days of ignoring her it's like she just gave up. And that thought made my stomach churn, I felt a ball of ice spread through me at the thought of Sky no longer wanting me.

To prove I don't need her I stayed in the Victor's bar for most of the day, talking up Sponsors for my only surviving tribute, maybe flirting a little too. It's not like Sky and I were ever a thing, she can't be mad and I shouldn't feel guilty at all, I mean it's just a bit of fun right? That idiot over there has been looking at me for the past ten fucking minutes. I mean seriously grow a pair and fucking talk….

Instead of waiting for dumb fuck to get over here, I walk up to him and we start chatting a bit. He seems fit enough, at least for a good lay…..yet that though repulses me and I feel so fucking guilty. Haymitch is usually pretty talkative or at least good for keeping the atmosphere interesting but he's been quiet for a while and even the idiot next to me stops talking and seems to be staring at someone who just walked in. I look over my shoulder and of course….of fucking course Sky is here.

My heart pounds in my chest at the sight of her and for a brief second I know I see hurt flash across her eyes which only fuels the guilt I've been feeling. Instead of doing anything though she just walks to a corner table and sits down. Why the fuck isn't she doing anything?! Shouldn't she be fighting over me?! ….But we weren't anything were we? Me being here basically making out with this guy in front of her has to be exactly what she's thinking…. Well ya know what fuck that! I thought I meant more to her but if she's willing to let this idiot have me then fine!

Now I've been doing most of the touching yeah, and this dude is pretty much ready to go so I place a hand on his shoulder and smirk seductively, trying to push Sky from my mind but the second he leans in and I expect him to kiss me I see a flash of black and hear a pained yelp. Dumb fuck is lying on the ground holding his nose, I look up to see Sky staring down at him with the most pissed off expression I've ever seen on her. Not gonna lie, fucking HOOOOT. She looks at me and I instantly know she's beyond pissed, before I can say or do anything she's dragging me to the elevator.

Silence engulfed us and I keep looking over at her waiting for her to say something, anything but she remains silent even as the elevator doors open and she drags me inside. I'm about to make a remark but now she's facing me and all I can see is the hurt she's been hiding so well. The fury is still burning but I can see the pain, and I know this fresh look of pain is because of me. I want to hold her, apologize and tell her I'm never letting her go but instead I open my mouth and well….

"The fuck was that for Nightshade?! I was having fucking fun and you just what thought you could waltz in and bust it up?" I cringe even at my own words but I'm more than a little drunk and anger has always been my best weapon. "We aren't anything and you fucking know it so don't you dare act like a jealous lover! I swear you're wo-" Whatever I was going to say next got cut off by the deafening echo of a slap. My left cheek was on fire. I stared at Sky dumbstruck, fury burning in her gaze, I know that what I said wounded her deeply because she did not hold back. "Not anything?" She looks at me incredulously. "So three years…three goddamn years and we're not ANYTHING?!" she explodes, glaring at me. "You've been scared so I give you space but in the span of three fucking days you decide three years means NOTHING TO YOU?! Get this through your damned thick skull Johanna Mason, you ARE MINE! And I'm not going to stand there and let some dip shit touch you!" By this point she had me backed against the wall and let me tell you seeing the usually stoic and calm woman this furious, this passionate… I think I need new underwear because I'm soaked.

"I'm NOT YOUR PROPERTY! Who the fuck do you think you are Nightshade?!" I scream at her, using the last name I know she hates. "I'm your fucking girlfriend damn it!" We both fall silent because that is the first time we've actually said it out loud, we've never confirmed our relationship until this point and I am beyond thrilled to hear her claim me as hers. "SO stop freaking the fuck out and fucking talk to me! Why the hell are you doing this to me?!" And in that instant I see the anger wash away, there's so much hurt that I caused staring right back at me but there's also so much…. I can't help but gasp as I realize what that look finally means. I see tears staring to form in her usually so clear blue eyes and I can't help but to wipe away the ones that fall. I did this to her…I've never seen Sky cry, even after three years she's never shed a tear, yet she's held me in some of my worst moments. It's then I realize that I'm not the strongest one of us, no she's been keeping all of her pain at bay so she could comfort me and that being with me is her comfort too.

Clothes come off and we attack each other, somehow getting to the bed. She's rough and forceful and I love every second of it. That is until we lock gazes and again I see the love shinning through her brilliant blue orbs. Suddenly we slow down, we let our bodies do the talking, leaving light touches, gentle, feathery kisses, almost as if this was our first time. And it strikes me, in a way it is because this isn't just fucking, not just sex…..this is the first time we're actually making love. She slowly grinds her hips into mine, our centers connected in such a pleasurable way, her forehead resting against mine, there is no desperation or need to mark each other because we already have each other, we already belong to each other and it's this thought and Sky's loving gaze that sends me over the edge, screaming her name.

We lay together, as close as we can be, limbs intertwined. Sky gently runs her hands through my hair as I play with hers. I love her raven hair, so long and silky…I hope she never cuts it. She smiles and looks me dead in the eye. "I love you Jo…" She trails off. I stare at her, she said it… she just, my heart is soaring, my head swimming and I feel like I can cut down a fucking mountain. She shifts and I realize I've been silent too long so naturally I flick her nose and watch her scrunch it cutely. "I love you too ya know….I'm sorry I've been an idiot…."

"Yes you have been." She smirks and I lightly smack her arm, smiling. "But you're my idiot" I can't help but grin. "Forever right?" I can't help but ask, I know so fucking sappy but screw you, this woman is my home, my heart and the only person that makes me feel wanted, loved. She looks at me and smiles, "Only if we can have always."

"Forever and always yours sounds like a good deal to me." I smile. Let's just say we didn't sleep at all that night. I'm never letting Sky go, after all of my bullshit she still wants me and I will always want her.

AN: So what ya think?~ Also because I feel like it I kinda want to really show the argument the two had about Johanna's strip tease in the elevator scene. The next chapter to Victory in the Night Sky will be posted soon.


End file.
